webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Occupy Bears
Occupy Bears is the 15th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 15th episode overall. Synopsis The Bears' cave is threatened when the city plans to destroy it and they must fight to protect it. Plot The episode begins with the Bears sleeping peacefully as soothing music plays. Suddenly, the house starts shaking. Grizzly calls out that it is an earthquake and runs out to help his brothers. It stops shaking and they walk outside. They encounter construction workers tearing down their home. The supervisor tells them that they were instructed to build a cellphone tower there. As Grizzly tells him that they live there, he responds that they received no proof anyone was there. The Bears go online to see how they can prove that it is their house. They watch a cartoon which informs them that they need real proof showing that they have been living the for 5 or more years. They split up to find evidence and Panda finds a old, torn-up business card with the words "Real Realty" on it. It flashes back to when they had first moved into the city. A female realtor shows them an expensive, nice-looking penthouse. It comes with many features that they love. Sold, Grizzly says that he has 11 dollars to pay for the rent and the realtor is unamused. It flashes back to the present where Grizzly and Panda shuffle through old things as a protesting Ice Bear harasses and stalls the construction crew in the background. A spilled bag of trash reminds them of when they were hunting for a house in the slums of the city. They look at a dirty, grimy place and are appalled by the conditions. They run away and it goes back to the present. The crew drags away the belongings of the Bears until the supervisor gets a call that they must build the tower on flat land. They decide to just bulldoze the whole cave, and a poorly made dream-catcher spills out of a box of souvenirs. It flashes to the Bears buying a dream-catcher from a street vendor. They all wish for a nice new home and wait for it to come true. A raccoon crosses their path and Grizzly shares their dream-catcher with it, but it runs off with it. They chase it into the forest during a rainstorm. It runs away too fast for them and they head for the nearest shelter, which is their current cave. They huddle there together for the night. It goes back to the present where a news reporter outlines the situation. She questions the Bears on how they feel about their home being demolished, but suddenly the bulldozer rolls in. Panda gets an idea in the nick of time and runs into their crumbling home. He grabs a box on the top of a shelf and takes out his old flip phone. He frantically shows a photo of the Bears in front of the cave 5 years ago. They back off and the Bears rejoice. It resumes to when they huddled in the cave for the night. Surprised at how nice the place is in the light, they spiff it up. Slowly beginning to develop it, they take a selfie in front of their new home. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Woodland Creatures * Rebecca Turnman Objects * Panda's Phone * The Bears' Laptop Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest Trivia * This episode reveals the Bears have been living in their cave for over five years. * According to the episode, the Bears have been living homeless and in poverty since they were cubs. * According to the photo taken when the Bears first arrived at their new home, they first moved in around March 9th. ** Spring is a common season for sudden bursts of rain and large bouts of wind. March and April are known for having very rainy and windy days. References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes